Red Diamond: The Rise of the Brilliant Crimson Flawless Damond
by Capty Fanfic
Summary: Red Diamond emerged from the shattered pieces of Pink Diamond, into a galactic war, she will conquer worlds, make gems, claim victories, she will lead the Diamond Authority into a new age alongside her sisters, and when the time comes she will avenge the fallen Diamond. By destroying the Crystal Gems, and Earth there will be a reckoning some will burn OC Red Diamond Genre 3 Family
1. Introduction

**I do not own Steven Universe or Cartoon Network**

Hello, Steven Universe fans I told you I would have something for you by the end of this year, the very beginning of the next one or after we get a new Steven Universe episode. So here we are, I am redoing Purple Diamond completely now that I have a much better idea of where I want to take this story. Also, no need to worry about my interest in Steven Universe, I can't wait to see the next episode. I'm going to leave Pink alone **but will leave it up** for now and I am starting over with Red Diamond. **I have decided to redo the Red Diamond Intro because the old version is very unorganized so in this version I'll just give information and won't discuss theories. All I have done is replaced the old intro with this and if you want me to discuss theory in a different chapter, leave it in the comments below. This is Red Diamond intro 2.0**

 **I have been rewatching Steven Universe, and watching and reading multiple theories. Most were about Homeworld and how it works, Diamond's powers and their Authority and the off-colors. I have read and watch and made theories over Diamond's power and their roles.**

 **With help from two certain Youtubers who do a lot of Steven Universe videos SliceofOkatu and The RoundTable. So, if you guys are reading this for some reason thanks. My theory is that White Diamond is the most powerful, strongest, and is the oldest diamond and leads the Diamonds. With Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond holding an equal amount of power each and in a way, be twins. With Pink Diamond and now Red holding the least amount of power but being stronger in a different way.**

 **I'll list info important to the story below**

 _ **A Diamond's common power are listed below**_

Fusing

Shapeshifting

Retreating and Emerging for Gemstone

Gemstone Light Sources

Bubbling Abilities

Memory Projection

Extreme Durability

Being able to summon two weapons

Teleporting, without Warp Pad a short distance

Being able to adjust to any Planetoid gravity

 _ **Yellow Diamond's powers are listed below.**_

Electricity Manipulation

Gem Destabilization

Can emit a wave of Fear

Can summon a

 _ **Blue Diamond's powers are listed below.**_

Ice/Water/Vapor Manipulation

Emotional Disruption of a Gem

Can emit a wave of Sadness/Compassion

 _ **Pink Diamond's powers are listed below.**_

Metals Manipulations

Gem Healing

Can emit a wave of Love

 _ **Red Diamond's powers are listed below.**_

Fire Manipulation

Gem Alterations

Can emit an aura of rage/anger

 _ **White Diamond's powers are listed below.**_

Light/Energy manipulations

Mental/Memory Erasure

Can emit an aura of Indifference/Calm

 _ **Roles of the Diamonds**_

For this story, White Diamond controls the government, administration, culture, and law. However, even though White Diamond isn't in direct charge of the military, she can gain control over it along, with everything else her sister does as she is the head Diamond. Sometimes other Diamonds can help with the making of laws, or influence the culture.

For this story Yellow Diamond in charge of technologies and, or military. So, I put Yellow Diamond both in charge of the military and technology.

Blue Diamond has command over all things civil, including the courts in place, along with communication and teleportation pad. I have decided to give her all these domains and infrastructure as well.

Pink Diamond, now Red Diamond oversees scouting out a new world and then colonizing them. Making her domains Explorations, Kindergarten, Gem Health, resources and two new one just for Red Diamond, Gem Genetic because her powers means she can alter a gem setting if you want to call it that and information, I was originally going to give Blue Diamond this, but I decided not to, for hidden reasons.

 _ **Info of the beginning of this story**_

Right after Pink Diamond is shatter the process for make a new Diamond begins once all the Diamonds here the news they return to Homeworld to plan.

Then Red Diamond emerges because there must always be 4 Diamond.

Everything Pink Diamond had is passed to her, however, because, Yellow Diamond's spies have reported there is a bigger war on the horizon with another galactic empire, all gem forces are withdrawn from the Earth early meaning that the Crystal gems still have most of their forces intact. Since, the Diamond were no longer on a mission of revenge

Won't see the Crystal gems for a while but we will eventually.

In this story, Red Diamond get most if not all Pink Diamond forces, unlike Purple Diamond, because Purple Diamond came out of the ground years months later after Pink's forces where divided.

Earth is left alone for a while, but the Diamond will get back to that soon.

 _ **Summary of the Diamond Authority**_

Each Diamond has their own army/security forces and their own science department. In this story, Yellow Diamond focus is mainly on her and her army is the biggest because it is used to conquer other worlds, and fight other galactic empires. Her second most important branch is the technology. In this story, Blue Diamond. and those under her work mainly on keep colonies up and running. They keep teleportation and communications online and upgrade the infrastructure of colonies. White Diamond works on keep Homeworld running as she runs the government, makes laws and invents culture, that gems follows to a point. Red Diamond focused on exploring space and finding new areas to expand Homeworld territory and making new gems. Making her domains Explorations, Kindergarten, Gem Health, resources and two new one just for Red Diamond, Gem Genetic because her powers means she can alter a gem setting if you want to call it that and information. Also, any gem who serve directly under the Diamonds and the Diamonds alone and doesn't report to another gem will have a royal or nobility facet. Royal being for high-class gem and nobility for the low-class gem. But only when among common gems and not the Diamonds

 _ **Vote**_

Don't pay attention to the old polls and vote on this. What should the Diamond weapons be? One ranged one close combat.

Alright this took more time than I wanted it to however it done. You receive the next chapter before or on the tenth of June. Have a Happy New Years and I hope you had a merry Christmas.


	2. Red Diamond:Worst type of Family Reunion

This story will be about a new diamond rising to take the place of the Pink Diamond, taking his place in the society as a leader and facing threats not seen since the beginning of gem kind, a threat so large and so powerful it could wipe gems off the face off the Universe. Watch as Red Diamond rises above all else to defend his home and the diamond she will call sisters.

Steven Universe: The rise of Purple Diamond - Chapter 1: A Red star forms

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe and am not making a profit from this.

This is Purple Diamond redone

As always please leave a comment, I consider any ideas you may have.

Before we begin let me show you my writing keys.

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

 _ **Point of View**_

 **Important Info in or out of story**

 **This story was beta by clairvoyantPlume**

 **I do not own Steven Univerise of Cartoon Network**

Yellow Diamond sat across from her sister and stared at her with pity, mad at herself for not being able to do anything to help as Blue Diamond openly bawled at the loss of Pink. In the chaos of the attack on Pink Diamond and her shattering, a member of her court contacted Blue Diamond. Yellow Diamond and White Diamond were notified moments later by Blue Diamond herself who was on Homeworld at the time. White Diamond, in her brilliance and clarity, ordered silence on Pink Diamond's court members, effectively silencing the gems and keeping the information of Pink's demise from spreading. Blue Diamond, who was emotionally shaken and unstable, asked the other Diamonds to return quickly as she believed she was currently incapable of leading Homeworld at the time. And they did return, but their top priority was to comfort their themselves and Blue Diamond who was the most connected to Pink. Unknown to the Diamonds, however, a force that had been asleep for thousands of years was turning on.

The moment Pink Diamond's shards fell to the ground, a mighty contraption awoke that had been locked away in a secure military base in the center of the military district of the Capital of the Gem Empire. This machine was locked behind impenetrable doors, guarded by a multitude of warrior gems under the command of a Royal ancient technology was the Diamond Creator, and its gears started to turn. It's a legend to most gems, but the gems who know about it believe it has the power to create Diamonds from nothing. and the gem injector of today were based of this model. Only the Diamond and top-level researchers and military personal knew the truth about the Diamond Creator, or the Diamonds Injector, as some called it. As it was made out of some extremely durable metal, it couldn't be cracked open, but the Diamond knew it used an internal power to make all five of the Diamonds. Yellow, Blue, White, Pink and soon to be Red.

 _ **(Yellow Diamond Pov)**_

'I sat across from Blue Diamond, who was weeping when I arrived At The One Diamond base the most secure Diamond bases in the whole universe. She was curled up sitting on her throne, crying and saying Pink Diamond's name over and over again.

I felt so bad for her. I knew that Pink was very close to Blue, and Blue loved Pink very much and was much closer to her than I was. I couldn't just sit through watching Blue in pain. I had to do something. I wanted to help her. I had tried to sing to her. I hugged her. I held her. I even flared my aura hoping to snap her out of it, but it only made things worse. Fear does not mix well with sadness. Blue Diamond's emotions were out of control, and by extension her aura was out of control. The Pearls were both crying, and as I landed on Homeworld and walked on my way to this meeting place I saw the guards outside the door bawling. They could barely give me a proper salute. Even I had a couple tears in my eyes. Only White can help her now. I hope she gets here soon.'

 _ **(Miles away from Yellow and Blue Diamond, at a secret Homeworld base.)(3rd Person)**_

In the military district of Homeworld, there was a low hanging building among thousands of skyscrapers. It was shaped like a Pentagon, with towers at each point. Six gems stood in front of huge doors big enough for Diamonds to fit through. The warrior gems stared ahead, making sure no one got too close.

"Uh this is so boring. I hate guard duty!" One Jasper moaned

"Shut up, 7YB!" An Amethyst shouted back

"Quiet, both of you. Here comes Holly Yellow Agate," another gem shouted.

All gem eyes lock onto the Agate coming their way and scrambled to the sides of the path leading up to the door. The gems then saluted the Agate, and the one on the right closest to the door yelled up to the tower to tell them to open the gates, and that Holly Yellow Agate has returned.

Yellow Agate swiftly walked down the blue path. When she was almost to the first two the six gems, the doors swung open. Yellow Agate paid no mind to the warrior gems on either side of her as she continued to walk into the compound. Once she was inside, the gates closed behind her with a thud. There was silence for a moment before every gem in probably a mile radius heard Yellow Agate scream at how the gate opens two seconds too early and how more gems were supposed to rush out and meet her and that there were too many gems in the open compound.

The six warrior gems guarding the door winced.

"Do you think guard duty is boring now, 7YB."

"I think the best job is out here." Respond 7YB

 _ **(Back to our Diamonds)(White Diamond Pov)**_

"My Diamond," an Emerald who stood at the helm of my ship spoke, turning towards me.

"What is it?" I responded with a drawl, sitting on my throne.

"We have just exited Hyperspace and we are headed towards Homeworld now."

"Excellent. Continue as planned. I want this ship landed in ten minutes."

"Yes, my Diamond," the Emerald gave me a Diamond salute and turned around, barking orders to the other gems.

 _ **(3rd Person)(White Diamond's ship)**_

White Diamond's personal ship had only just exited Hyperspace a few moments ago and was speeding towards Homeworld. Her ship was making it way to the meeting place Blue had asked for the others Diamonds to meet her. Both Yellow and White Diamond quickly agreed, as the ships travel quiet and fast. White Diamond thought of Pink. She didn't take an active role in teaching Pink. Unlike other gems, Diamonds don't come out perfectly understanding their roles and how to perform them. Diamonds understand they are the elite of the elite, the most important gem, and know what their roles are, but not how to perform them. They have to learn. White Diamond taught both Yellow and Blue They were supposed to teach Pink, but both Yellow and Blue Diamond were busy creating colonies, building worlds, making armies, and trying to catch up with White Diamond. Most of the time, they were to busy to help or teach Pink. Even if she was overlooked, she still was just as important as any other Diamond.

 _ **(White Diamond Pov)**_

"My Diamond, we are entering the orbit of Homeworld. We are en route to the location you have provided," White Diamond's Captain spoke again.

"Excellent. Continue on and alert me when we arrive."

"Yes, my Diamond." the Emerald gave me another Diamond salute.

 _ **(3rd Person)**_

A white ship burst through a cloud and shot toward a huge tower. The tower was an enenormous building with the combined color of blue, pink, yellow, and white. The airspace control tower, with a huge diamond-shaped window at the top. It had maximum security, and had everything from defensive turrets to a small army to guard the place. Inside the enormous ship, White Diamond sat on her commanding officer chair, still deep in thought.

"My Diamond," the same Emerald from before spoke. "We have arrived at the location you provided. We are receiving a transmission from the control tower."

"This is Air Traffic Control of the One Diamond Control Tower. State your business and your ship ID and name." A control worker called over the comms.

"Answer them, Emerald," White Diamond commanded with a wave of her hand.

"This is The Clarity, ship ID is 724531761. Permission to land. We are transporting the Honorable and Fair White Diamond." The captain responded to questions quickly and precisely as if he had done it a hundred times if not more.

"This is Air Traffic Control. You may dock at AG dock station 07." The ship went into a slow dive, hovering right over the ground, only about 40 feet away from the tower itself.

The Clarity moved forward only a little until it was above a landing pad, slowly touching down. The gem commanding her vessel performed a 180 degree spin, and, along with the rest of the crew, gave White Diamond a Diamond salute. The Diamond spoke, "I will be here for the known future, so, if needed, you may repair my ship, refuel it, and get some rest."

"Yes, White Diamond," the crew said quickly.

"My Pearl, are you ready?" White Diamond looked over her throne and down at her Pearl.

"Yes, My Diamond." White Diamond's Pearl responded quickly

White Pearl had sent a direct message to the tower security center telling them White Diamond was in the building and was in need of an escort to the Diamond Chamber.

Waiting for their fearless, perfect, and powerful leader was a full Quartz escort that bowed the moment White Diamond was seen. As she and Pearl stepped of the ramp that was lowered to the ground, the Quartz fell in all around the Supreme Leader of the Galactic Gem Empire. The Quartz soldier lead the Diamond to the Chamber elevator, which was only open to the highest level of security clearances, that only a Diamond or a Diamond's Pearl possessed. The group moved into the tower ,under a see-through roof, and through a long,wide corridor. Gems of all shapes and size stopped, stared, bowed, and saluted in respect for one of the most perfect gems.

As the group was nearing the end of the tunnel and getting closer to the Chamber elevator, the Quartz guarding the Diamond broke formation, and formed a semicircle around her, covering their backs. Once they reached the elevator, the Quartz performed a simultaneous 180 degree turn and faced outwards, so no one could sneak up on the Diamond. On the elevator door was a large Diamond Authority symbol so big that a Pearl could jump and touch the bottom corner of Yellow and Blue Diamond. White Diamond reached forward and placed her hand on her symbol. The door sprang open, and the Diamond and Pearl stepped onto the elevator, the door closing softly behind them.

The elevator shot downwards, deep into Homeworlds crusts, or what remain of it. Halfway to the council, Pearl was hovering a little. White Diamond put a hand on her Pearl's head and pushed down, bringing her back to the ground. Then the elevator slowed and touched down lightly. The door sprang open once again, and the group of two walked out into a dark tunnel that had flashing lights, and looked like it was made hundreds of thousands of years ago.

As White Diamond walked down the hallway with her Pearl right behind her, she noticed some Rubies and Quartz, most likely personal escorts for her Diamond sisters. These gems had tear-stained eyes, and the closer she got to the meeting the worst it became. Some were even openly sobbing, but they each still managed to give her a salute. She also saw Blue Diamond's aura. It was very powerful But White Diamond walked into and through it, only shedding a few tears. She came to a stop in front of the door leading to the meeting room. The door had the same design the elevator door had. She took a deep breath and expanded her aura around her, wiping away the blue fog with a white mist. Instantly, the Ruby and Quartz guards stopped crying and sobered up. White Diamond took one more breath before placing her hand on her symbol again. The door opened and light flooded the tunnel, and White Diamond and her Pearl walked in.

White diamond was the first to be invented. Or created, or made, or born. Who really knows? And who really cares? She was ejected into a dark place, and as she walked away from the darkness and into the light, she saw a world that was beautiful and organic to others. But to herself, this world was hideous, and she knew it needed to be fixed.

Yellow and Blue Diamond were twins. They were the second and third to be invented, created, or made. They were opposites in almost every single way, but the same in important ones. These Diamonds were also ejected into a dark place, and as they walked into to the light together, they saw a city surrounded by organic life. They both knew this world would not last long. One was thrilled, the other indifferent.

Pink diamond was the last to be made (at least the gems knew they weren't born now). She was pushed into a bright world, surrounded by family. She saw the last remnants of a beautiful, organic world, and she was saddened it would eventually be completely destroyed.

There has been an anomaly. The impossible has happened. A Diamond has been shattered. The tetrarchy has been broken and has been transformed into a triumvirate. This isn't right. The order must be restored. There must be another Diamond, this one more powerful than the last. Red Diamond, some call the reborn Pink Diamond, was the final Diamond. She was ejected into a dark place, but soon there would be light.

 **I have decided that due so much more information being release in the form of shows, interview or just theories, that I should start over, Purple Diamond after all the goal of this fanfic is to try and get as close to canon as possible, but with a slight twist and it hard to do so with limited episodes, and those episodes, being release in a cluster and not spread out, in one or two more steven bombs, the way I am going with this story might have to change as well, because of the show lack of info.**

Thank you for flying, please leave comments and advice and have a great day. Till next time.


	3. Red Diamond: The Diamond Authority

This story will be about a new diamond rising to take the place of the Pink Diamond, taking his place in the society as a leader and facing threats not seen since the beginning of gem kind, a threat so large and so powerful it could wipe gems off the face of the Universe. Watch as Red Diamond rises above all else to defend his home and the diamond she will call sisters.

Steven Universe: The rise of Purple Diamond - Chapter 1: A Red star forms

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe and am not making a profit from this.

This is Purple Diamond redone

As always please leave a comment, I consider any ideas you may have.

Before we begin let me show you my writing keys.

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

 _ **Point of View**_

 **Important Info in or out of the story**

 **This story was beta by clairvoyantPlume**

 **I do not own Steven Univerise of Cartoon Network**

 **This was written before Legs from here to Homeworld and it still kind of stick with the show, difference in this universe are that White leaves Homeworld and has actually been away for a while, she isn't as insanely scary and insane as she is in the show, and will and has shown emotion thought she barely cried at Pink demise. More in the Post Note**

 **Q/A**

 **ChimaTrigon: I have seen a Single Pale Rose and all the other episodes.**

 **Chp 2 The Diamond Authority**

 _ **(3rd Pov)**_

When White Diamond walked in she was greeted by a heart wrenching sight. Blue Diamond was sobbing a horrible sob. She was in front of her throne, curled up in the fetal position, hands on her face, tears falling to the floor. It was horrible. White Diamond turned to Yellow Diamond, who was a lot more composed, but still had tears leaking from her eyes lot of tears, she wasn't sobbing but she was crying. Thousand of years later, when Yellow became stronger only a single tear would leak out of her eyes as the question Rose Quartz, but now when the memory was fresh Blue wasn't hold back. White Diamond walked toward Blue Diamond. As she did, she heard the powerful gem mumbling about how it was her fault, how she should have taken better care of her, or how she should have been there.

As White Diamond walked forward across the marble floor clicking her heels, her calming aura started to expand, battling against the blue, slowly conquering it. Soon White Diamond was struggling to walk forward. It was as though she was walking against a powerful wind or through very thick soup, but nevertheless, she continued. Soon White stood before Blue, and white aura battled the blue fog for dominance. White crouched in front of Blue Diamond, and the area where the white aura and blue fog meet was pulsing and crackling with energy.

White Diamond placed a hand on Blue and spoke. "Blue, I know it hurts, but really, no Diamond should lay on any floor. I'm going to have to ask you to get up and continue mourning on your chair, and please get rid of this fog."

Blue Diamond jumped up surprisingly fast and started yelling at White Diamond. "White, how dare you make jokes at this time, while I am mourning Pink. How dare you insult her memory this soon... no at all or asking me to stop mourning in the first place."

As Blue Diamond was screaming in White Diamond's face, her fog was withdrawn from the room back into her as she was no longer sad but angry, and White Diamond aura soon enveloped the entire room, stopping the Pearls from weeping, Yellow from silent crying and Blue Diamond from screaming in rage.

"Hello" Yellow's voice was small, but it still reached across the room. "White."

"Hello to you too, Yellow, are you doing okay." White Diamond spoke while Blue had stopped the screaming, and had crashed her head into White Diamond's shoulder. While White Diamond held her, she could only guess about the eternal struggle she was facing.

"I'll be fine, I'll just need time." Yellow Diamond spoke

"Well, I am not fine and I need you to come over here and comfort me and your twin." White Diamond demanded knowing Yellow would never give affections willingly and only by strengthening her own pride would Yellow show physical care.

"Well, if you really need me to." Yellow Diamond stood to her feet and shuffled on them.

"Oh, come on Yellow, give me a hug," White exclaims

It a common rule that no affection of any sort is allowed in the open on Homeworld or any of the Diamond Authority colonies, but in private it a different matter with Gems, playing and pushing, talking and laughing, just having fun. It's the same with the Diamond's, after all the gems who run one of the most powerful empires the galaxy ever has seen, need a break to just relax and enjoy each other company, the Diamond need each other to survive, the job is very stressful and tiring, after all. Now, yes White Diamond is the most strict, most uncaring(a cough, cough), the most neutral and calm of the Diamond, but at a time like this White Diamond need to be a caring Diamond a mother to her Diamonds.

After holding the embrace for a moment, White Diamond released the other Diamond, while at the same time letting her aura fade. Both Yellow and Blue had a few tears running down their faces, but it was a much better scene than it was just moments earlier.

White Diamond knew they were all shock at the news of Pink Diamond death. She knew they all had moments of despair and depression, and now, it was time for the anger. There would be time for full acceptance later, but now she needed her Diamonds angry.

White Diamond nodded to Yellow, and a silent message was conveyed. Yellow nodded back in understanding. Seconds later, a light yellow glow filled, the room as fear start to show on the face of the Pearls. Now, yes fear does not equal anger, but White hoped that the shock could lead to it. The yellow glow wasn't as harsh as Yellow Diamond herself. White knew she was only giving a fraction of her power probably about half, which was good. Too much fear while grieving could lead to Blue being reckless, or worse, herself losing control.

"What are we going to do about Earth and those rebels? We should send enough troops to lock the planet down, find those traitors, and make them wish they were never made." Blue Diamond swore

"And we will, Blue. However, other matter must come first." White Diamond reasoned.

"What could be a higher priority, than finding those who shattered Pink Diamond and making them pay." Blue Diamond yelled in her face

White Diamond looked at Yellow Diamond, trying to convey a silent message. Seconds later, the light yellow became lighter.

"I'm sorry, White. I'm just so mad and scared and sad. I don't know what to do." Blue apologized.

"It's okay, Blue. We are all still grieving, but we are Diamonds. We have to move forward for her," White instructed. "The reason we can't turn our full attention immediately to Earth is that one of the other galactic empires is stirring up trouble."

"White Diamond told me the moment she learned of the situation from her spies, and I ordered more ship to our borders. Yellow, explain.

"Why didn't you guys tell me, and which one is causing trouble?" Blue asked

"You're not in charge of any powerful military groups. We were going to tell you and Pink Diamond at the next meeting, but…" Yellow trailed off.

"With the shattering of Pink Diamond, our enemies think we are vulnerable, and will undoubtedly wage war. And, if not that, starting battles with us, cause trouble by disturbing our supply lines, attacking our transport ship so on so forth. We have to be ready for the United Systems." White spoke up

"Them again," Blue moaned. "How do we know they as in our enemies, know Pink is gone," Blue questioned.

One of the most loyal and powerful allies of the United Systems is the Organic Rebellion, which was a powerful group of freedom fighters, who are always trying to fight for the fallen worlds we took from them. Lifeforms in this group came from many different species, a prominent one being the shadow people, capable of shapeshifting into any form they want. They make excellent spies. The Diamond Authority knew they had spies in their ranks, but it was so hard to pin one down because they also had formal spy training by the United Systems.

"Our spies have informed us, they believe that there were spies in Pink Court. It is too late now, and if the enemy doesn't already have this information they will soon," White Diamond explained.

 **Rumble, Rumble, Boom(Sigh I don't know how to make it sound better.)**

 _ **(Third person point of view)**_

The Pearls were thrown off their feet as the ground under them shook. The Diamonds gripped their chairs hard and braced themselves.

Each Diamond quickly thought of what could have caused the earthquakes, and more importantly, the explosions. Yellow Diamond, ever militaristic, thought it was an enemy attack, even though that was less than likely. Homeworld's enemies were more than occupied with the ruthless and overwhelming number of sieges on their systems, if not planets, and Homeworld had entered into a nonaggression pact with the United Systems.

White Diamond, the calmer and much more rational of the Diamonds, thought that it was a Homeworld quake but, usually it was nothing more than a slight rumble. Nothing like what White Diamond just experienced.

Blue Diamond, whose anger was still visible, and clearly wasn't thinking straight, immediately believed it was the rebels making an attack on Homeworld.

"My Diamond," asked a proud and adoring voice that belongs to White Pearl. "We are receiving an emergency transmission on the Direct Diamond's Communication Channel. Should I answer it?"

Before White Diamond could ask her Pearl who it was both, Yellow and Blue Pearl also notified their Diamonds they were receiving an emergency transmission on the Direct Diamond's Communication Channel.

White Diamond spoke to all three Pearls "Where are you receiving this transmission from? Are they coming to the same place?"

The three Pearls quickly huddled together, confirming White Diamond's suspicion.

"They are coming from the same place, my Diamond." White Pearl spoke "Base Delta Origin One."

So how did you like the cliffhanger, don't worry I am already working on the next chapter, anyway. Do you guys understand what I was talking about the last Chapter, there is so little context, trying to keep this as close to canon as possible is hard for example. I had Zircon in Purple Diamond as an emotional Counselor instead of an attorney. Anyway, tell me if you have any idea and comment are always appreciated.

Have a great day.

 **Post Note: This chapter was made before Legs from here to Homeworld. I have watched the Steven Bomba and Legs for here to Homeworld. I am shocked, and I am officially declaring this story to be AU to give me a little more breathing room, I'll try to stick as close to the show as possible. Six that shocked me during the episode things before I go**

 **White is OP**

 **Pink's ship is Legs Dammit,I kinda wanted legs, but kinda of didn't Red Diamond will have legs in a different way**

 **White Diamond and White Pearl are scary, I can sense the wave of theory for that topic.**

 **Yellow and Blue kinda healed corruption, yaay**

 **Blue Diamond is about to fight Garnet for the position of Best mom**

 **P.S. Have a good day**


	4. Red Diamond: Signs

This story will be about a new Diamond rising to take the place of the Pink Diamond, taking his place in the society as a leader and facing threats not seen since the beginning of gem kind, a threat so large and so powerful it could wipe gems off the face of the Universe. Watch as Red Diamond rises above all else to defend his home and the Diamond she will call sisters.

Steven Universe: The rise of Purple Diamond - Chapter 1: A Red star forms

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe and am not making a profit from this.

This is Purple Diamond redone

 **I am so sorry about this being so late I hope you guys can forever, I had my beta check it, but she took a while, that is not her fault, and when I finally got it I forgot about it.**

As always please leave a comment, I consider any ideas you may have.

Before we begin let me show you my writing keys.

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

 _ **Point of View**_

 **Important Info in or out of the story**

 **This story was beta by clairvoyantPlume**

 **I do not own Steven Universe of Cartoon Network**

Yellow Diamond tried to recall the name of one of their many secret bases. Obviously it was on Homeworld, but she couldn't recall what the purpose was when suddenly her sister reminds her.

"Base Delta Origin One? Isn't that where we hold the Diamond Injector?" Blue Diamond spoke.

"I believe you are right, Blue," White Diamond responded. "Accept the Transmission, Pearls."

In conjunction, the three Pearls nodded and turned around to face the large computer.

"This is the One Diamond Tower Chamber Room. Who authorized you to make this call?"

A quartz appeared on the large display screen. It was quite easy to tell she was a quartz by her brutish figure, but not which quartz, exactly, as the display screen only showed her upper torso.

"Holly Yellow Agate **(there are many different colors of Agates)** , first officer of the Base Delta Origin One. It's an emergency!" The Quartz spoke with urgency.

"That is no excuse to use the Direct Diamond's Communication Channel," The Pearls responded in unison.

"Quartz, did you get through?" A shrieking voice called over the comms.

"Yes, my Holly Yellow, Diamond's Pearls are on the other line."

"Good, move out of the way, I'll deal with this."

But before that, before she could even enter the frame, Yellow Diamond asked her Pearl who it was and why she was speaking on the Diamond Line.

"I don't know. I was just about to ask her that." Yellow Pearl responded

"I'll take it from here." Pearl nodded from the control panel and typed something into the controls so the camera rotated up. And the faces of Yellow, Blue and White Diamond stared right at the Yellow Agate. (Imagine four massive computers each for a Pearl to work on, since it would be disgraceful for Diamond to share the same computer, each computer is a stationary Direct Diamond Line, but each computer can also access the Diamond file. I would say each Diamond also has this in their own personal base).

"My flawless Diamonds I had no idea three of you were at the same place," The Yellow Agate responded. "It is an honor."

Blue Diamond sniffled

"We are, but that is none of your concern. The report, Holly Yellow Agate, what is happening, why have you called." The White Diamond voice rang out

"I am sorry to disturb, my Diamonds, but the Diamond Injector has made some noise and then it started to roar back to life, and it shook the entire complex. The scientist you have left posted here are inside the Injector's chamber trying to figure out why." Yellow Agate called out worried "I don't know what to do. I need counsel, my Diamonds."

The Diamonds looked at each other. Yellow Agate had confirmed their theories but only left them with questions.

"We will discuss this, Yellow Agate, and then we shall give you your order. Until then, keep the scientist at bay, and lock down the chamber." White Diamond ordered.

"Yes, my Diamonds." Knowing she would obey her order, the Diamond signed off.

"This is most unusual that after hundreds of thousands of years, the Diamond Injector should seem to reactivate." Yellow Diamond stated.

"The implication of this is astounding. We could have another Diamond, to help lead Homeworld. This gives me an idea that could help cover up Pink Diamond shattering," White spoke, with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"We can't just replace a Diamond, no matter what was wrong with her. She's a Diamond. Our Diamond, Pink Diamond."

"We can discuss what we'll do with Red Diamond if we get another Diamond. We shouldn't count our gems before they emerge." White Diamond spoke.

"This should take priority. However, the rebels on Earth need to be taken care of once and for all. We can't let them get away with shattering a Diamond, or rebelling in the first place." White Diamond said.

"I will go to Base Delta One and deal with this new situation. White, you should stay here with Blue and figure out what to do about the rebels of Earth."

"Go, Yellow. Find out why the machine has finally awakened. If you find something interesting report back immediately understood." White Diamond told Yellow.

Yellow nodded. "I will." She then turned toward her Pearl who had quietly left the computer terminal and stood by her chair. "Stay here, Pearl. I'll be fine."

"Yes, My Diamond."

Yellow Diamond walked to the center of the room, there lay the few Diamonds size teleport pad. Of course, the Diamonds could shapeshift, but Yellow didn't prefer it.

Yellow Diamond teleported to the Base Delta Zero main transporter room. There, of course, where Yellow stood was a Diamond sized transport but in a complete circle. She looked toward the door after hearing her name called.

"My Diamond," Two quartz spoke, giving the Diamond salute. "We are here to guide you to the command room." This must be the epicenter, Yellow Diamond thought as she was walking toward the fortress that was called the command room, as she felt quake after quake.

Yellow Diamond walked into a room full of gems who were all Diamond saluting. At the end of the line of Diamond-saluting gems was Holly Yellow Agate.

Yellow Diamond stood, taking in the glory of the salute.

"Everyone leaves the area immediately, I must speak with the commander."

A few minutes later the room was emptied.

"Situation report, Agate?"

"The Diamond Injector chamber has been rumbling and making much noise. We have seen a faint red light."

Yellow Diamond thought for a moment and came up with a plan of action.

"I will go into the chamber alone, Agate, to determine the situation. Once I come out, I will determine how we will continue."

Moments later, Yellow Diamond was walking toward the Diamond Injector chamber flank with the Quartz. As she neared the chamber, the main door opened up and purple light burst into the hall. Yellow Diamond walked into the light.

 **(Remember I wrote this a while ago)**

 **Please Read it about Leg form here to Homeworld**

 **Okay, I just watch Legs from here to Homeworld, I am shooteth more so than Reunited, even. Because of the episode, I have to make so change to the storyline, as when I release a story am usually or have at least two of the next chapter made. I don't have time to go back and rewrite everything.**

 **One main change it seems I have to make is due to White being because Pearl says that White is different than Yellow and Blue and she been gone for 6,000 years. White seems to be almost on a higher plane of existence. I think see blind but still know Pink is their(probably because of her aura.) I think White Diamond truly lost it after the launched the Diamond attack, but due to Red Diamond creation White won't lose her mind… all the way, if at all in this story. It also seems to me that White Diamond has a closer connection in the development of the Diamonds, which is why see crazy now after losing Pink. I won't change the Diamond Injector, however, I do have something plan for that.**

Thank for reading

Anyway, tell me if you have any idea and comment are always appreciated.

Have a great day.


	5. Red Diamond: Emerge

This story will be about a new diamond rising to take the place of the Pink Diamond, taking his place in the society as a leader and facing threats not seen since the beginning of gem kind, a threat so large and so powerful it could wipe gems off the face of the Universe. Watch as Red Diamond rises above all else to defend his home and the diamond she will call sisters or perhaps daughter dependon which one you beleive.

Steven Universe: The rise of Purple Diamond - Chapter 1: A Red star forms

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe and am not making a profit from this.

This is Purple Diamond redone

As always please leave a comment, I consider any ideas you may have.

Before we begin let me show you my writing keys.

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

 _ **Point of View**_

 **Important Info in or out of story**

 **This story was beta by clairvoyantPlume**

 **I do not own Steven Universe of Cartoon Network**

(Yellow Diamond Pov) (Yellow Diamond's Thought more third person right now)

As Yellow Diamond walked toward the light, she started to hear humming. Yellow Diamond stopped walking and looked around at the walls of the bunker, which were heavily scratched and dented in multiple places. She turned her focus towards the Diamond Injector. It looked like almost any other gems injector, except for the multiple runes that were carved in it. The Diamond Injector, or Creator, as we call it, did not have the moveable legs that that Gem Injector did. The cylinder had a round shape, and it wasn't see-through like the Gem Injector. The base was Diamond shaped, and perched at the top was a Diamond shaped object. It was multicolored from head to toe.

Yellow Diamond's thoughts turned towards early Homeworld and Diamond Authority history. 'Long before the Diamond Authority could gain space flight, before the Authority even existed, before the Kindergarten was founded and the could mass produce gems, Gem Mining was a common and standard method for growing/finding the population of Homeworld. It was also much longer process and much more tiring. For some reason every gem on Homeworld was sentient, gems just had to mine for them, once a gem that used to be held safe underground was uncovered it would assume it physical form, and a new child Gem would be created.'

'However, unlike current gems mass produced by Gem Injector that pop out know what they are, supposed to do, who they're supposed to be, gems that were mined had to be trained/polished, leading to chaos actual chaos, as Pearls were mechanic, Zircons were psychiatrist, Emerald were general and there was so much chaos, every gem could do whatever they dream there was no order. Until White Diamond the first Diamond was made. You see before when every a miner, would come across a Diamond, and uncover it, the Diamond wouldn't merge, but would actually crumple into dust, and this happen to every Diamond of every color, until some cave explorers found an item now known as the Diamond Injector, curious as they were, the touch the machine, an activate the power deep within, release the first Diamond, White Diamond'.

'White Diamond quickly conquered the divided nations of Homeworld and began expansion plans into the great unknown. Many years later Blue and I emerged, and though White was undecisive, she eventually let us Diamonds join the Diamond Authority. 'Yellow Diamond stared at the Diamond Injector knowing what it was, truly.

She knelt down to trace the runes with her eyes after studying them for a moment her thought turned to Pink Diamond

'But, there were occasional problems. There always are when you're running an intergalactic empire. Pink was a problem, don't get Yellow wrong she loved Pink, Yellow cared deeply for her, Yellow wanted her to be successful, when it was time for Pink to get her own colony, Yellow objected not because she hated Pink but because she loved her, and didn't want to see Pink hurt. However White Diamond was firm in her way it was time for Pink to have her own colony. Yellow studied every planet on the list, try to find the perfect planet for Pink, Yellow remember all the options on the table clearly 4 worlds, White took the biggest world with slightly advance organic life on it already. There were three other it was up to Yellow to pick the right one for Pink, Blue and Yellow would pick there when Pink had her. The last three world each had a unique problem to it. One was small a perfect size in fact for a Diamond to start off, it however had organic life, ugh how could so much organic life exist in the galaxy. The second one was a little bit bigger than what Yellow Diamond would have wanted for Pink Diamond to start with, and the third data was all over the place with info on the planet being very unstable.

"These runes. I remember them." Everything started coming back. Blue Diamond and she were made in the same cave White Diamond was made in. It was much nicer than original, but no one could move the Diamond Creator, and this very bunker was built around it.

'Pink, it's all my fault. I was so busy with my colonies and my projects, I forgot about you. White Diamond trained both Blue and me, but I couldn't even train you. I did not prepare you to face this world and that's all on me. I'm so sorry. I should have stood my ground even against White for you, but I faltered. I'm so sorry.'

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my fault," Yellow Diamond openly wept over the Diamond Creator. "The last time I saw you, Pink was scared, frightened that the Rose Quartz was becoming too powerful, too dangerous. I didn't even look at you or listen to your concerns. After all, how could a Diamond fall? Please forgive me."

The Diamond Injector began to glow a harsh red, interrupting Yellow Diamond in her mourning. The top of the Injector began to open up along the lines. A Diamond, a red Diamond, hovered out of of the open Diamond into the air, a red aura surrounding her. Yellow Diamond's mouth dropped. She bolted out of the room, straight for the teleport. She need to get to White and Blue. However, as she reached the door to yank it open, White and Blue Diamond walked in, followed by all of their Pearls.

"White, Blue, what are you doing here?" Yellow asked with surprise.

White spoke up. "Yellow, we know how we're going to deal with that rebellion on Homeworld once and for all. And Blue is okay… for now. You were taking too long, so we came to you."

"Is that a new Diamond a Red Diamond?" White Diamond asked.

"Indeed, it is. Red Diamond's aura was starting to flare, when I was about to run and gather you," Yellow answered.

"So, it shouldn't take too long?" Blue asked with an excited face.

"Indeed," White Diamond responded.

Those minutes passed like hours as the Diamond continued to float, its aura pulsing more and more. Soon, the ground began to tremble. Loose stones floated across the floor by the vibrations. The earthquake steadily grew in intensity and power. The Pearls kneeled to not be throw off their feet as they fought for balance against the violent quaking. Blue and Yellow had observed emergences of other gems, even of Pink Diamond, but had never seen or heard of the process being this powerful. Only White had seen this before, in Yellow and Blue Diamond. The Gem floating in the air in was clearly one of great power. A true Diamond.

Then the shaking came to an abrupt stop. The Red light was sucked back into the floating Diamond, making the room clear again, and the Diamond started to take form.

White Diamond told everyone to take steps back as the Diamond turned and shifted. It looked just like Pink's did, but upside down. The gem silhouette started to form, getting bigger with every second until the form was just a head shorter than Yellow and Blue. The outline of the light was a tall, but not wide, body. The Diamond looked like she was wearing a dress.

The light hardened as the Diamond began to form. She had a beautiful crimson red color, wearing a Blood Red Princess Dress with Wine Red Diamonds ingrained on the swell of the dress. The top had a blush red V-pattern leading to her gem in her navel like Pink's. Her hair was a sangria red, put into a very complex braid.

The new diamond seemed to view gravity as more of a suggestion than a rule, if her leisurely descent to the ground was any indication. She landed as gracefully as a pearl, soundless, save for a quiet hissing as the heat of her formation dispersed, and proceeded to take in her new environment. It wasn't long before she caught sight of… her audience? Three gems a little taller than her, and some smaller. Red Diamond spoke her first words.

"Hello."

Sorry guys about this one being short and leaving it on a cliffhanger, but I got finals coming up and multiple fanfic projects. I know I'm such a nerd.. Anyway, tell me if you have any idea and comment are always appreciated.

Have a great day.


	6. Red Diamond: Goddess meets Princess

This story will be about a new diamond rising to take the place of the Pink Diamond, taking his place in the society as a leader and facing threats not seen since the beginning of gem kind, a threat so large and so powerful it could wipe gems off the face of the Universe. Watch as Red Diamond rises above all else to defend his home and the diamond she will call sisters.

Steven Universe: Red Diamond: The Rise of the Brilliant Crimson Flawless Damond

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe and am not making a profit from this.

This is Purple Diamond redone

As always please leave a comment, I consider any ideas you may have.

Before we begin let me show you my writing keys.

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

 _ **Point of View**_

 **Important Info in or out of the story**

 **This story was beta by clairvoyantPlume**

 **I do not own Steven Universe of Cartoon Network**

 **The first part of this chapter is basically a part of another author story. Her name is Potential Violet. This author's story 'Little Sister' is one of my favorite fanfictions for how Pink Diamond met White, Yellow and Blue. I basically copied the first part of her story for this chapter and I will take ideas and such for the next. It is a little different because I had to change it to fit the story. I recommend everyone going give it a read, it is very well done.**

 **Blue Diamond Pov**

Blue remembered wanting to hug Pink Diamond from the second she landed. If White was to be described as an authoritarian or the ultimate Diamond, Yellow as commanding almost like a top general, Pink Diamond as cute, then the newest member of their order could only be described as regal and noble — she had an imperial aura around her, but the aura wasn't as harsh as White she also looked very young, however, Blue would admit she would definitely be more mature than Pink, Blue could almost see her as a mini version of Blue and Yellow combine or a mini version of White herself. She moved to introduce herself and the others to the peculiar diamond, only for White to tell her to wait. So she remained where she was and inevitably, Red Diamond made her way towards them instead. She strode confidently, the image of poise and purpose exactly what a diamond was expected to be.

When she was close enough White stepped forward to inspect her. The matriarch carefully scrutinized the newcomer, passing around her in a slow circle, watchful for even the smallest of flaws.

"What are you doing?" Red demanded with a frown.

"Ensuring that you're everything you should be," White answered calmly.

"Well stop. I am everything I should be because I'm a diamond. That means I'm perfect."

"Yes, so far…" White agreed, not pausing from her task. She brought her face very close to the only slightly smaller diamond's, studying her features.

"Hey!" Red complained, taking a step backward. "You need to—!"

"Be quiet," commanded White. "And keep still."

"You keep still! I'm a very important Gem, you can't tell me—!"

"Enough! I've told you to be quiet once already, I'm not going to tell you again…"

Red scowled in indignation and clenched her dress, but made no further attempts to speak or move. Even when White reached down and ran a fingertip over her gem she remained still.

"Magnificent…" the diamond said in a soft, faraway voice as she traced the digit around the stone's pentagonal outline.

Now thoroughly displeased with the tall, overbearing, most likely unstable Gem that had accosted her, Red was considering how to make her go away when she removed her hand and looked her in the eye. With an unexpected kindness, she said:

"I hope that you won't hold my caution against me, but our perfection is what singles us out as leaders — it must remain undeniable if our authority is to do the same. In your perfection, I welcome you to Homeworld, Red Diamond."

"If you didn't want me to hold it against you then you should've said that before you started inspecting me." Red declared. "And why do you get to make sure I'm 'everything I should be'?"

"Inspecting you? How very droll, no that actually better than what the last Diamond said, however, you reacted the same as her, oh well,..." the other diamond mused, chuckling for a moment.

Red didn't like the sound at all, it managed to be both nonchalant and piercing at the same time, in a way that hinted that she'd failed to grasp something very important…

"Only a diamond is worthy of passing judgment on another diamond, and as I was the first of us to emerge there's no Gem in existence better qualified to make sure of your flawlessness. Had our places been reversed the task would have fallen to you — though equally, Yellow or Blue could have performed it."

For the first time since White had approached her, Red looked over to the other diamonds: Yellow looked back at her impassively, while Blue offered a small wave. She turned back to White:

"So you're a white diamond?"

"The white diamond. I'm unique, as are you."

"Oh… But wait, if you emerged first then who checked you for flaws?" Red asked, an authoritative note creeping into her voice.

White smiled.

"Yellow and Blue did after I ask them to do so, not before I check them."

"Are you going to tell me to?" asked Red expectantly.

"No, but you're welcome to conduct a check of your own if you doubt my sincerity…"

"That won't be necessary."

She had no doubt about White's sincerity: her immaculate appearance, sparkling gemstone, and harsh glow, a star crown place on her head she was clearly the diamond of the diamond, and those were just the parts that Red could see, and her demeanor suggested there were many, many more ways in which the Gem before her was perfect. Even if there was an issue to comment on, White's words sounded more like a challenge than any kind of invitation… Besides, the fact that two other had beaten her to it, she wasn't going to be a follower.

"In that case, it's time you met the others. Come," said White, already getting to her feet.

* * *

Sorry guys about this one being short and leaving it on a cliffhanger As all ways I love ideas so leave a comment and have a wonderful day.

SliceofOtaku newest theory states that it is a mix of the Diamond perspiration and the Kindergarten environment which makes the gem, and it was White purifying herself which made the other Diamonds, so for this fanfic, Pink Diamond was made but not with all of White's essence available, however, Red was

Personal, I'm a fan of the White only went crazy when Pink Diamond was shattered or at least was a least less crazy, before Pink was shattered however now that order has been returned, to the Diamond Authority, the White in this story will be less crazy than the one in the TV show.

I also saw both episodes of Diamond Days and can't wait for the one tonight, once again my dream of getting an OC as close to canon as possible is going to get shredded, oh well. I'll keep going through.

I will probably be doing some corrections on Chapters, so if it updates but you don't see a Chapter that why.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed my fanfic, please favorite or follow, and please leave a comment telling me what to improve on or what you like(even though this chapter isn't really mine, go check out Little Sister) and have a wonderful day, Captian out


	7. Author Note

` Red Diamond An

For a while after the last episode of Steven Universe, Change your Mind I wonder where I could take both my Steven universe Diamond Au. I delete one and had my direction for this one. For this story, Pink Diamond was actually shattered by an Alien Empire no tricks, no games this time. Pink Diamond is gone using what remains of her shards, and heavily concentrated Diamond Juice from the shattered remains of White Diamond's twin Black Diamond, Red Diamond is created. Also just in time for War. (Maybe changed if the injector theory from Steven Universe the Movie is true)

I have to make a few adjustments necessary for people who come along later to understand the story then start on the new ones. One chapter is already done the major one the creation of the Diamond story arc while the second one is close to completion. I could release those before Steven Universe the movie comes out or wait till after and gain new information. I'm going to wait for the movie coming out. Along with repair the old chapters, I'm thinking of new ideas that won't depend on new information from the movie. That why I posted this Author Note, I have a few questions that you guys can answer. You don't have to but it would be nice if you did.

Should Red Diamond's ship be the lower part of a dress like Red Diamond's form or should it be legs like Pink's ship?

I've updated the intro chapter which explains Red Diamond powers, but I need help with the personality, what should Red's personality be? Same for her Pearl?

Should the many Rose Quartz that is bubbled at the Human Zoo be real gems or should they be fake Gem, like the popular theory suggest the maybe?

What is something you believe I should take care to notice when creating this story?

If nothing too big in the movie is revealed, I'll post a new chapter or update an old one, as soon as the movie is done, also everyone enjoys the movie and have a happy labor day.

Less than 24 hours till the movie I'm excited, see you soon


End file.
